Le goût de l'Aventure v2
by Loupiote54
Summary: Réécriture du goût de l'Aventure racontant l'histoire de Shin.


**Le goût de l'Aventure**

Je n'ai aucune idée de comment commencer cette histoire. Je n'aime pas parler de moi et je suis peu à l'aise avec les mots. En fait, tout a commencé avec un conseil de Bob, mon pote pyromage et pyromane. Il est convaincu que coucher par écrit ce qui m'est arrivé dans ma vie m'aidera à avancer. D'habitude, ce mec a plutôt des bonnes idées alors j'ai décidé d'essayer. En plus, la voix dans ma tête a déclaré qu'elle serait intéressé par mon «background complet». Qu'est-ce qu'un background, elle seule le sait. Je pense qu'elle a inventé le mot.

En fait, moi c'est Shindha Korry dit Shin. Je suis un type aux longs cheveux noirs, assez fin et pas très grand. La seule personne que je dépasse dans mon groupe d'amis est Grunlek, qui est un nain. En même temps, je n'ai que trois amis. Sinon, je suis musclé par une vie d'aventure et apparemment plutôt mignon, en tout cas les demoiselles m'aiment bien. Elles me disent souvent que je suis adorable. Enfin, ça c'est avant que je reparte sur les routes. Après, elles me disent que je suis un connard. En même temps, je suis aventurier. Le voyage, les monstres, les événements étranges et mon groupe sont toutes ma vie et je n'en veux pas d'autre. Pourtant, j'aurais très bien pu passer ma vie dans le même village à côtoyer les même personnes et m'en satisfaire parce que je n'aurais rien connu d'autre.

Mon clan, le clan Khorry, vivait dans une vallée secrète dans une région montagneuse et perdue. Il y avait une douzaine de ces clans dans ces montagnes et on se rencontrait de temps en temps à de grandes réunions pour renouer les liens, bavarder et conclure des mariages histoire d'aérer un peu nos arbres généalogiques. Tout le monde dans le coin connaissait l'histoire du treizième clan qui pour garder son sang pur refusait les relations inter-clanique et finit par s'éteindre après quelques générations de fous, d'idiots et de mal-formés et on essayait d'éviter ça au maximum.

J'étais le fils de notables du clan. Mon père était le chef des chasseurs et ma mère une guérisseuse très respectée. Ils prévoyaient depuis mon plus jeune âge de me marier avec la fille d'un ami de mon père, qui occupait le même poste que lui dans un autre clan,le clan Izumi. Oh, Natsumi était jolie avec ses cheveux blonds et son visage de poupée mais au-niveau de la conversation... Belle comme un ange, sotte comme un panier. Et elle gloussait sans arrêt. Une horreur!

Résultat, avec mon amie d'enfance Hana promise à un vieux moche, je mis un plant au point. Je l'engrossais et je plaçais la famille devant le fait accompli pour l'épouser. Au moins, je savais qu'avec elle, je pourrai avoir une vie conjugale paisible. Bien sûr, mes parents n'ont pas apprécié. Il faut dire que je suis arrivé devant mon paternel et que je lui ai sorti:

-Bon bah, j'ai mis Hana en cloque, je dois l'épouser maintenant. C'est dommage pour Natsumi mais tant pis, je vais assumer mes responsabilités ,avec un grand sourire pas du tout suspect et qui ne montrait pas du tout que j'avais tout manigancé.

Résultat,les derniers temps, l'ambiance à la maison était plutôt tendue. Moi-même, adolescent en crise convaincu que personne ne pouvait comprendre mes états d'âme ne fit rien pour arranger les choses. En fait, j'étais un petit con qui se croyait très malin alors que j'avais fait loupé un projet d'alliance profitable pour nos deux clans et j'avais bien mérité la baffe magistrale de mon père. Comme on n'avait pas encore les moyens d'avoir une maison à nous, Hana et moi logions toujours avec eux. L'enfer.

Bref, on s'en fout de mon auto-apitoiement et de ma révolte de l'époque, comme vient de le faire remarquer la voix. Alors, où en étais-je? Ah oui, l'ambiance familiale. En résumé, personne ne se parlait et tout le monde tirait la tronche. Je m'efforçais donc de passer le plus de temps possible en-dehors de la demeure en compagnie d' Hana ou en train de chasser tout seul dans les bois avec mon arc. J'étais l'un des meilleurs tireurs du clan et je n'en étais pas peu fier. Il m'arrivait aussi de fabriquer des poupées très jolies pour les enfants mais je m'en vantais beaucoup moins. Quand je vous disais que j'étais con...Mais à qui je parle? Je ne montrerai jamais ceci à qui que ce soit. A part toi la voix, oui, mais j'ai pas trop le choix vu que tu squattes ma cervelle. Tu fais ch...Non, pas la foudre, pas la foudre, je déconnais!

Un jour, comme à mon habitude, je partit seul dans la forêt après un bisous à Hana, alors à 6 mois de grossesse. Alors que je pistais une biche, j'ai vu de la fumée s'échapper du village. Beaucoup trop de fumée pour être juste celle des cheminées. Je pensais à un incendie accidentel et je rentrais vite pour filer un coup de main. Alors, j'entendit des cris, stridents et paniqués. Je me mis à courir mais en arrivant, je ne vis que des cadavres et des bandits en arme occupés à piller , brûler et violer les chèvres(parce qu'ils avaient brûlé les femmes avant).

J'étais furieux en voyant ça. Merde, c'était mon village, y avait ma femme et mes potes et mes vieux même si j'étais fâché avec eux. Du coup, sans réfléchir, j'encochais une flèche et tirais. Un sacré beau tir qui transperça le crâne d'un des brigands occupé avec une chèvre. Tous les autres se tournèrent vers moi et je réalisais que j'étais tout seul avec mon arc et quelques flèches face à un troupe d'une bonne trentaine d'hommes bien armés avec des grosses épées et des arbalètes pour certains. Ils portaient de lourdes armures avec des tabards noirs ornés d'un crâne rouge et ricanant, au cas où j'aurais pas compris qu'ils étaient méchants. Je meretournais pour repartir dans la forêt mais apparemment, l'univers avait décidé de me faire chier jusqu'au bout et une dizaine d'autres bandits sortirent des sous-bois, l'air pas content du tout. Je jurais si fort que ma mère m'aurait savonné la bouche si elle m'avait entendu et je cherchais une échappatoire. A ma droite, se trouvait un tonneau près d'une maison pas trop brûlée. Je sautais sur le tonneau et de là sur le toit de la baraque, je trébuchais et faillis me péter la gueule dans la rue en atterrissant, évitant deux carreaux d'arbalète sans le vouloir. Rapidement, je sautais sur le toit voisin puis sur un autre et je continuais ainsi à travers le village tel une sorte de kangourou sous adrénaline, évitant les maisons qui brûlaient pour celles épargnés et bénissant l'espacement de deux mètres exactement entre toutes les demeures de mon bled. Merci les plans du fondateur!

Les brigands criaient beaucoup en me courant après mais j'étais plus rapide qu'eux, handicapés par leurs armures et je me retrouvais rapidement hors de porté d'arbalète. Je pensais alors que je pourrais rejoindre l'autre forêt de l'autre côté du village et ainsi fuir mais ensuite, je parviens sur la place centrale. Les flammes m'entouraient, la fumée me piquaient les yeux et je toussais à en cracher mes poumons. J'avais le choix entre les flammes sur les côtés, les tueurs derrières ou à nouveau des flammes et des tueurs devant. Le dit tueurs sortaient du petit temple central en portant la statue du sanctuaire, celle qu'on sort lors des fêtes pour lui foutre des colliers de fleur et lui promettre de la protéger.

J'ai jamais compris pourquoi on devrait la protéger. Elle représente un obèse qui sourit, habillé avec une serviette de bain et qui n'a qu'un seul œil en plein milieu du front. Une horreur doré qui me filait des cauchemars quand j'étais môme avec son sourire pervers. Une fois, le prêtre du village m'a dit qu'il y a trois statuettes comme celle-ci et que «certaines personnes» voudraient toutes les avoir. Qui voudrait posséder des trucs aussi moches? Enfin, au moins les mecs occupés avec ce truc hideux ne faisaient pas attention à moi, le glandu sur un toit.

Je pus donc observer la scène et je repérais un puit. Aussitôt, je préparais un plan génial. J'allais descendre discrètement et me planquer dans ledit puit jusqu'à ce que il n'y ait plus d'incendie ni de bandits. Ensuite, je pourrais aller chercher de l'aide et des survivants. Très content de moi-même, j' agis avec calme et efficacité. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me trouvais dans l'eau. C'est à cet instant que je réalisais avoir oublié un léger détail dans mon super projet: je ne savais pas nager. Je coulais à pic en agitant inutilement les bras et les jambes et en faisant des bulles avec ma bouche. Pourquoi j'écris une phrase compliqué comme ça? Tout le monde comprend que je me suis noyé mais la voix veut que je fasse un effort d'écriture, avec des figures de style et tout ça. Je préfère l'écouter sinon il va encore m'arriver des merdes.

J'eus juste le temps de penser «Et merde» et je suis mort. J'avais senti l'eau entrer dans mes poumons donc j'étais à peu près certain de ce fait. Au réveil, je fus très déçu de l'après-vie. J'avais l'impression d'être toujours immergé dans la flotte et je ne voyais rien. En levant la tête, j' aperçus une lumière vaguement doré, comme de l'or qui aurait été plongé dans la boue mais pas assez pour dissimuler totalement son éclat. N'ayant pas d'autre idée, je décidais d'aller vers la lumière. Je me déplaçais instinctivement vers le haut, ayant toujours l'impression de me trouver sous l'eau. Je me mouvais avec fluidité comme si j'étais dans mon élément.

Je crevais la surface. Mon estomac gronda soudainement. Je compris alors que j'étais vivant. Je me trouvais toujours dans le puit. Perplexe, me demandant par quel miracle je pouvais bien respirer, je me hissais hors du puit. Il ne restait que des cendres de mon village. A la lumière du soleil levant, je commençais à chercher des survivants sans succès. Tout le monde était mort et tout le monde était trop brûlé pour que je reconnaisse qui que ce soit.

Alors, je craquais. Je me roulais en boule dans un coin et je pleurais comme un bébé. Au bout d'un moment, une voix me tira de mes pensées. Ce n'était pas une voix compatissante ou douce ou même réconfortante. Elle était criarde, désagréable et appartenait à une personne que je détestais.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici? Tu es qui?

Je levais la tête. A travers mes larmes, je reconnus mon ancienne promise, son jolie visage tordu en une moue perplexe.

-Des brigands ont tué tout le monde. Je suis le seul survivant. Aide-moi Natsumi!

-Tu es qui?

Je la dévisageais, stupéfait.

-Mais c'est moi! C'est Shindha!

-Tu ne peux pas être Shin. Shin n'est pas bleu et tu es bleu.

Je regardais mes mains. Effectivement, elles étaient bleues ou plutôt bleutées. Pourtant, je n'avais pas froid.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis bleu mais c'est bien moi, le garçon qui a rasé la tête de ta poupée quand on avait huit ans, le gars que tu devais épouser!

-Non, ça ne peut pas être toi. Tu es bleu.

Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi conne! Même en y repensant, ça m'énerve. Alors à ce moment-là, face à cette cruche qui ne voulait pas me croire,furieux et désespéré après le massacre de mon clan, je sortis mon couteau et je la poignardais au cœur.

Oui, c'était une très mauvaise idée. J'aurais pu la convaincre et ensuite bénéficier de l'aide des autres clans pour traquer les meurtriers mais non, y a fallu que je pique ma crise. De l'importance de savoir gérer sa colère. Pourquoi je donne des conseils moi? Personne ne me lira jamais. Ou alors ce quelqu'un aura fouillé dans mes affaires et ça finira très mal pour lui. Hein Bob, toi qui essayes toujours de lire par dessus mon épaule quand j'écris?

Après ça, je récupérais quelques affaires et provisions à peu près intact et je partis dans les bois, avec la vague idée de poursuivre les assassins de ma famille et de tous les tuer jusqu'au dernier. Je suivis leur trace quasiment jusqu'à la limite des montagnes, dans des endroits où je ne m'étais jamais aventuré jusque alors. Alors que j'allais les rattraper et sûrement me faire tuer car j'étais un gamin paumé et fou de douleur, épuisé, incapable de garder la tête froide, ne sachant plus ce que j'étais et d'où me venais les étranges pouvoirs que je semblais avoir développé sur la glace et l'eau avec une seule flèche restante dans mon carquois.

J'eus alors le coup de chance ou du destin qui sauva à la fois ma vie et ma santé mentale. Je tombais sur un vieux maître vivant sous une cascade. J'avais entendu suffisamment de contes et de chansons pour reconnaître le spécimen: petit, ridé, maigre mais pourtant musclé, avec une longue barbe et de grandes moustaches, les yeux bridés et la peau jaunâtre, il portait une sorte de pyjama grisâtre et des sandalettes en cuir. Assis en tailleur, il méditait mais rouvrit les yeux à mon arrivée. Après un bain, un repas cuisiné par le maître et une bonne nuit de sommeil, il m'expliqua ce que j'étais: un demi-élémentaire d'eau, un être ressuscité par un élémentaire et doté de pouvoirs liés à cet élément. Ensuite, le vieux me proposa de m'apprendre à contrôler mes dons. Ayant failli congeler accidentellement mes propres doigts deux jours avant, j'acceptais.

Fang Zhu Song Lee, Celui Qui Est Assez Badass Pour Tuer Treize Personne Avec Son Petit Doigt En Mangeant Son Bol De Riz Hebdomadaire, que j'appelais tout simplement Maître pour simplifier les choses, semblait avoir poussé directement sous la cascade avec ses vêtements, son bâton et sa provision de riz mais je compris ensuite la vérité en découvrant son dos nu portant l'inscription _Vénérable Ancien 2657 by Mayhar Skakeri._ Je reconnus immédiatement le nom du Dieu Créateur de notre monde et compris alors que ses vieillards plein de sagesse qu'on trouve vivant en ermite dans des endroits incongrus sont en réalité d'essence divine.

Très impressionné, j'exécutais chacun des ordres de mon maître. Je préparais ses repas, je lui massais les pieds, je balayais sa grotte, je lavais et reprisais ses vêtements , je lui torchais le cul et j'exécutais ses entraînements même les plus durs et les plus insensés. Après tout, c'était pour mon bien. Même la fois où il m'a jeté du haut d'une falaise. Enfin, je crois. Et aussi quand j'ai dû courir pieds nus sur des orties. Le vieillard avait toujours une justification excellente quoique un peu nébuleuse comme il ne parlait que par proverbe et par énigme mais je me demande si il ne m'exploitait pas un peu.

Après trois années de ce régime, Fang me déclara prêt à revenir dans le monde. Il me laissa un peu de riz pour le voyage en échange de mon carquois dont je n'avais de toute façon plus besoin, sachant à présent cristalliser des flèches de glace. Je repris mes maigres biens: mon arc, ma couverture, mon peu d'argent qui avait échappé aux pillards, quelques sous-vêtements de rechange, de quoi recoudre mes vêtements et un petit sac pour ranger le tout. Après un dernier au-revoir à mon maître bien aimé, je partis sur les routes en quête de ma vengeance.

Cependant, je veux bien que l'or ne soit que poussière pour les assoiffés dans le désert mais le vieux aurait pu m'apprendre à gérer un budget! Quand je pense à toutes ces fois où je l'ai porté sur mon dos en escaladant des sommets...En effet, après trois ans d'apprentissage, la piste des salopards était froide et je dus payer des informateurs pour tenter de retrouver leur trace. Les mecs flairaient à dix pas le bouseux juste sorti de ses montagnes et je me fis maintes fois arnaquer et envoyer sur de fausses pistes. Seul, j'errais des mois durant...enfin, deux mois. Je découvris des paysages magnifiques, vécus plusieurs aventures et trouvais de nombreuses femmes dans les bras desquelles être réconforté. Sans perdre mon objectif de vue, je réalisais que j'aimais voyager et découvrir de nouveaux lieux.

A force d'aller toujours plus loin, je finis dans une ville inconnue, n'ayant aucune idée d'où se trouvaient mes montagnes natales. J'appris à détester la cité bruyante et surpeuplée. Je rêvais de retrouver les grands espaces mais il ne me restait presque rien dans ma bourse, rien pour faire réparer mon équipement. Mes idées noires revinrent en force et je n'arrangeais pas les choses en allant me bourrer la gueule dans une taverne.

Alors que je sirotais une bière payée avec ma dernière pièce, une voix inconnue m'adressa soudain la parole tandis qu'une main me tapotais l'épaule.

-Eh, ça va? Il fait trop beau dehors pour être triste.

Je me tournais pour voir mon voisin...voisine? La personne portait une robe rouge propre mais un peu usé dans laquelle elle nageait un peu, avait de longs cheveux bruns, un grand sourire sympathique et beaucoup trop de rimmel autour de ses yeux sombres qui lui donnait l'air d'un hybride d'être humain et de panda. Cependant, la voix semblait masculine et en observant d'un peu plus près, je réalisais qu'il s'agissait effectivement d'un homme. Un homme habillé en femme-panda qui me montre la fenêtre et le beau soleil avec un grand sourire béat. Je me demandais lequel de nous deux était le plus bourré. Sans doute moi vu que je commençais aussitôt à déballer toute ma vie à ce parfait inconnu.

-Non. Ma famille a été massacré par des bandits et mon village détruit. Maintenant, je suis seul et triste et je ne vis plus que pour la vengeance. Ma dernière pièce est passée dans cette chope. Ma vie est nulle et tout le monde s'en foutra quand je finirai par crever dans un coin.

Je commençais à pleurer sur mon sort quand une voix inconnue sembla jaillir du sol.

-Pauvre petit! Viens me faire un câlin.

Quelque chose m'agrippa la taille en sanglotant. Baissant la tête, je découvris un crâne de nain. Un nain avec un bras mécanique, lui aussi dans un état d'ébriété avancé. Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi la voix venait de si bas. Le spectacle devait être assez comique à voir entre lui qui m'arrivait à peine à la poitrine et moi qui tentait de respirer, broyé par son étreinte puissante. Finalement, il me relâcha et je vérifiais discrètement l'état de mes côtes. Par je ne sais quel miracle, elles étaient intactes.

-Viens chez moi si tu n'as nul part ou aller, je t'héberge. Et je serai ton ami. Et Bob aussi. Tu ne seras plus seul, me dit cet inconnu avec un grand sourire chaleureux

Les enfants, l'alcool c'est mal. Après, on invite des gens avides de vengeance qu'on vient à peine de de rencontrer dans son appartement.

-Euh...OK, entendis-je dire le nommé Bob.

Il semblait assez dubitatif mais le nain me chargea sur son épaule comme un sac de patate et quitta la taverne sans me laisser le temps de répondre.

Le travesti nous suivit d'un pas peu assuré et commença à beugler une chanson paillarde à propos de trois magiciens et d'une succube dans un cimetière. Je crois que certaines positions décrites dans la chanson n'étaient pas anatomiquement possibles. Je devais vraiment être très ivre et fatigué parce que malgré ma position inconfortable et la voix tout sauf mélodieuse de l'homme en robe, je m'endormis, un sommeil profond dont rien ne put me tirer avant le lendemain.

Au réveil, je découvris une petite pièce mansardée au sol couvert de coussins moelleux et de chats, envahie d'outils et d'ustensiles de cuisine rangés selon une logique mystérieuse que seul le propriétaire des lieux pouvait comprendre. Bob ronflait un peu plus loin, roulé en boule et à moitié recouvert par les félins. J'avais une gueule de bois à se taper la tête contre les murs et je mis un certain temps à me souvenir de comment j'étais arrivé là.Une fois ma mémoire à peu près revenue, je me levais péniblement, dérangeant quelques chats et récoltant des griffures au passage.

-Ah, tu es réveillé?

Je me retournais pour voir le nain de la dernière fois qui me souriait gentiment. Il me tendit un bol remplit d'un liquide brun.

-Remède spécial Grunlek pour les lendemains de soirées, m'expliqua-t-il.

Je le bus. C'était dégueulasse mais efficace. Pendant ce temps, le dénommé Grunlek, du moins je supposais que c'était son nom, réveilla le panda et lui fila un autre bol puis alla servir le petit-déjeuner.

Je mangeais en silence, attendant l'inévitable moment où on me foutrait à la porte et reconnaissant qu'on m'offre de la nourriture avant quand le personnage au bras mécanique me demanda si je savais cuisiner.

-Bah... je sais faire cuire ma viande et je me débrouille avec le riz, répondis-je. J'ai eu un maître qui ne se nourrissait que de ça.

-Je tiens un petit commerce de repas tout prêt. Je peux t'héberger en échange d'aide. Bob m'a déjà filé un coup de main à l'occasion mais il est très occupé par ses cours à l'Académie et les partiels réguliers.

J'acceptais, ravi de ne pas me retrouver à la rue, avant de demander ce qu'était cette Académie.

Le panda fut très choqué.

-C'est la plus grande école de magie du pays! Comment peux-tu ne pas la connaître! Les plus grands magiciens de ce temps ont tous eu leur diplôme là!

-Ben, je viens des montagnes. La magie, c'est seulement dans les chansons et les histoires là-bas.

Je ne précisais pas que beaucoup en parlaient comme d'un «truc de tapette».

-D'accord, mais un mec en robe, tu pensais que j'étudiais quoi?

-Ah, t'es pas travesti en fait?

Grunlek éclata de rire tandis que l'homme en robe se renfrognait, tirant sur les manches de sa robe avec une mine de chien battu.

-Balthazar, je t'avais bien dit que tu ressemblais à une fille avec ton maquillage et ta tenue, parvient-il à articuler une fois calmé. Allez, arrête de bouder.

-Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon ne boude jamais, il a trop de classe pour ça, décréta l'étudiant en magie, drapé dans ce qui restait de sa dignité,c'est-à-dire pas grand chose. En prime, son maquillage avait bavé pendant son sommeil et sa figure était couverte de traces noires.

-Je suis désolé marmonnais-je gêné.

Heureusement, Bob me pardonna rapidement.

-Bah, un gamin des montagnes comme toi ne pouvais pas savoir, décréta-t-il avant d'aller se démaquiller.

Après cet accident, il arrêta totalement le rimmel et se mit à entretenir une barbe bien taillée. Il y gagna des succès plus importants auprès des demoiselles.

Je restais une longue période auprès de ces deux-là. J'appris à apprécier Grunlek, un type adorable, serviable et pas râleur pour un sous, très loin des stéréotypes sur les nains et le Lennon, sympa et loyal en amitié malgré son caractère grognon et son bavardage incessant. Les deux étaient de bons fêtards et les soirées en leur compagnie toujours animées et agréables(sauf la fois où Bob a faillit mettre le feu à la taverne mais c'était un accident). Ma soif de vengeance s'apaisa un peu, sans disparaître tout à fait. J'étais bien avec mes nouveaux amis excentriques et un peu fous et je n'avais pas envie de les quitter. Cependant, quelque chose s'agitait en moi, quelque chose qui avait grandi au cours de mon apprentissage puis de mes premiers voyages et qui était à présent profondément enraciné dans mon âme. Je me surprenais à regarder vers l'horizon d'un air pensif, à rejouer en esprit mes premiers exploits: un enfant sauvé des loups, un village que j'ai aidé à repousser une attaque de bandit et cette jeune femme promise à un mariage arrangé avec un homme pervers et cruel à qui j'ai permis de fuir avec son amoureux. L'envie de marcher, de découvrir, de faire de nouvelles rencontres me tenaillait. La vie de sédentaire me pesait de plus en plus chaque jour. Je savais que Grunlek, ancien mercenaire, ressentait la même chose. Pour ne rien arranger, la voix dans ma tête qui parle sans cesse de jets de dé semblait vouloir elle aussi un peu d'animation et ne cessait de râler après la monotonie du quotidien.

Un jour, je surpris une conversation entre deux gardes du château. Dame Karla, fille unique et chérie du seigneur Karlos,dirigeant bien-aimé-de-toute-façon-si-tu-dis-le-contraire-c'est-le-cachot de la ville, avait été enlevée par le terrible, terrifiant et très très méchant nécromancien Dante Faustelin du Temple en Ruine. Tout excité, je courus le dire à Grun' sans savoir qu'un Bob fraîchement renvoyé de l'Académie serait là ni que notre ami nanesque aurait l'idée d'aller délivrer la princesse pour faire réintégrer le mago dans son école comme un héros, ni que nous allions rencontrer sur place un paladin-inquisiteur aux manières franches et brutales ni que nous finirions tous les quatre sur les routes avec un Karlos furieux au cul. Si je l'avais su, je pense que j'aurais agi exactement de la même façon même si mes actions ont ravi la voix. En effet, j'avais attrapé un virus incurable: le goût de l'Aventure.


End file.
